


Firebrand

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A glimpse into their life, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Handprint, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Penetration, Porn with Feelings, Shared sensations, Soulmates, porn with no plot, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Alex loves all the perks of being an alien soulmate.





	Firebrand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a glimpse into their loving relationship and the impact of their soulbond. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> Find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes).

The morning light shines in through the large picture window on the far wall of their room, warm rays sprawling across the bed. All Alex can think about is how Michael looks like a golden god, as he fucks into his tight body. Michael’s hair is shimmering, eyes sparkling, lips kiss swollen and tinged a dark pink. Michael looks like the epitome of sex and fire. The muscles of his arms and chest flexing with each delicious thrust.

 

Michael's hands are braced on the bed, Alex’s fingers digging into the skin of Michael’s hips, guiding him, urging him, shifting him right where he wants him. Alex closes his eyes. Hearing the sounds of their breathes, the slide of their bodies, the wanton groans they both make.

 

Alex feels himself getting close, but he knows there’s more, and he wants it. He’s impatient and greedy.

 

“Do it. _Now_ ,” he growls. Michael nods and moves his left hand to just under Alex’s peck, Michael’s warm fingers splay wide around the side of Alex’s rib cage. And then it happens.

 

Pure heat tears through his system, passion and love radiating all over. The force of it causing Alex’s body to nearly hum and vibrate with ecstasy. The experience of being marked, branded, by Michael, is primal, brutal, beautiful.

 

Alex opens his eyes and moves a hand to cup Michael’s nape, he grasps hard and demands, “Look at me.” Michael’s honey colored eyes snap open and sear him to the core. They both start to shudder, the intensity practically scalding them.

 

Alex can only see Michael, everything else is a blur.  A haze of blues, purples and golds swirling in the background, flecks of stars hovering at the edge of his vision. The power of the moment causing Alex’s heart to thunder and his skin to tingle.

 

Michael leans down, bringing their lips together. The kiss is wild, like fire, out of control. Michael’s lush mouth burning Alex up from the inside out. Michael’s steady pace and constant stimulation to that bundle of nerves drives Alex mad.

 

Both of them hissing and cursing, as Alex releases the hand on Michael’s hip to fist his own cock. He’s rock hard and needy, as Michael surges into him over and over. Each thrust of Michael’s hips and each stroke of Alex’s hand felt by the both of them. Their sensations shared through the soulbond. The love they feel, their combined passion, flaring white hot, as Alex seeks release.

 

It doesn’t take much before Alex is yelling out, shaking, panting, breathless. The pleasure is so powerful it’s nearly painful. He can’t stop the tremors, as they roll through his strained body.

 

Alex swipes his hand up and over the head of his cock, gathering the wetness in the juncture between thumb and forefinger. He lifts his hand to Michael’s mouth, watching and feeling that strong wet tongue lick away the mess.  Alex knows it’s what Michael has been waiting for, and feels Michael lose the last shred of his control. Michael nearly roars, as he somehow pistons his hips faster, harder, deeper.

 

Alex is flooded by untamed lust when Michael’s orgasm hits, _hard_. So hard that Alex feels like he’s coming all over again.

 

Their bodies are shivering, completely blissed out, when Michael collapses on top of him.

 

A moment later the bed hits the floor. The sudden jolt used to startle Alex, but he’s become accustomed to the _thunk_ of the bed hitting the hardwoods after they have sex.

 

They’re sticky and heaving, clinging to one another.

 

Alex closes his eyes, trying to regulate his breaths and calm his racing heart. This is not the first time they’ve done this, or even the twentieth. Michael has left handprints all over Alex, but every time feels better than the last. Somehow building upon itself, increasing their connection and enjoyment. Alex absently wonders if his human body can withstand the continued power of Michael Guerin’s loving.

 

They found out through practice that the handprint emits different sensations depending on where Michael marks Alex. They also figured out that the further away from the heart, the less heat.

 

The time Michael marked his ankle and remnants of cold and ice mixed with their pleasure was such a surprise. As was the time when Michael left his print on a spot behind Alex’s knee. It caused an odd tickling sensation that made Alex want to laugh, while also coming his brains out.

 

His favorite, is when Michael marks his upper body and torso. Alex loves carrying the print close to his heart and the slight rise in temperature he experiences over the next couple of days. Although, Alex wasn’t too keen when Michael left his handprint on the back of his neck that one time. Regardless of the fact that Alex came so hard he couldn’t see straight for a couple of seconds, it was very awkward trying to cover one’s neck during a sweltering desert summer. He’d been relegated to the cabin and their surrounding land until the print faded.

 

Alex grins, breathing slow and deep. He knows there’s nothing he can’t handle when it comes to Michael. He’s eager to continue learning about the nuances of being an alien’s fated mate. And what a shock _that_ was, learning about alien soulmates at all!

 

Michael mumbles against Alex’s neck, “What’re you thinking about? I feel all gooey and sappy inside?”

 

Alex bites his lips at being caught. “Just how much I enjoy being with you and finding out about all this alien stuff.” Alex smoothes his palms across the wide expanse of Michael’s sweat dampened back.

 

Michael snort-laughs. “Thanks for being such a sport about all this. Who knew there were fated pairs, and all the side effects of being soulbonded? I definitely get an ‘F’ at ‘How to Be an Alien 101’.”

 

Alex chuckles, “I think you’re doing pretty great. _We’re_ doing pretty great.”

 

Michael pulls back, those golden eyes glittering. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Michael leans down and  whispers against Alex’s lips, “I love you.”

 

Alex whispers back, “I love you too.”

 

They share a lazy, unhurried kiss. Taking their time to touch and caress.

 

Alex believes it’ll always be like this for them. Frenzied passion mixed with tender gentleness. He’s happy, excited, and ready for the life they’re building

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 😊


End file.
